


Finesse and Technique

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, F/F, First Time Topping, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: While Miroku and InuYasha try to get ahead of a snowstorm for an urgent extermination job, Sango and Kagome have a girl's night in. As they discuss Kagome's newlywed life, it becomes apparent to Sango that perhaps a little guidance in the lovemaking department is in order- and who else to train her than Sango herself. Come along and discover how Sango's training from Miroku serves a vital purpose now for Kagome, and how friendship really can be magic.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sango, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Finesse and Technique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessp/gifts).



> My entry for 2019 Inuyasha Fandom Secret Santa on Tumblr, for user princesspandi. Happy Holidays, Rachel!

“I wish you’d wait,” Sango says, watching her husband pack up his supplies for another extermination. “It looks like there’s going to be a snow storm any moment.”

“You’re probably right, Sango. But you read the message we received- it sounds very urgent. I’m sure the faster the matter is resolved, the greater the reward will be.” He ties a straw cape around his shoulders, covering his pack of ofuda and charms. “Try not to worry. InuYasha will be with me and I know he won’t let me freeze to death.”

Sango frowns, but agrees that their hanyou friend’s sense of smell will be very useful if conditions turn sour quickly. Their daughters, Shinju and Izumi, look on silently, holding hands while Shinju chews on one of her fingers. 

“Tou-san?” Izumi asks, her tone matching her mother’s. “You come home soon, ‘kay?”

Miroku smiles, grabs his staff and hat, then kneels down to give his girls a hug goodbye. “Of course! And if ka-san says you’ve been good, I  _ might _ have a special treat for you when I get back!”

They agree in unison, and with a quick peck to each cheek, he’s on his feet, crossing the room to pat Kichirou’s sleeping head. At last, he meets Sango near the door.

“Everything will be fine. I promise we’ll be back as soon as possible. I don’t think InuYasha wants to be away from Kagome any longer than he has to be.” He holds her close, gives her a chaste kiss, then steps down into the genkan to slip into his shoes and tie fur lined skins around them. 

“Just be careful,” Sango cautions firmly as InuYasha and Kagome arrive.

“I’ll be with him!” InuYasha says boastfully. “Ain’t nothin’ we can’t handle!”

Sango notices Kagome’s face. Her brows are creased with worry, her eyes pleading, her hands clasped tightly together, as if she were silently begging her new husband to forget the trip altogether. Though Sango was now married for more than three years, she remembers those first months that Miroku and InuYasha went out like this. She knows what Kagome is feeling- and she knows her husband has good judgement.

She calls out to InuYasha, “If you swallow your pride and take Miroku on your back like you take Kagome, I bet you could beat the storm.”

InuYasha nods. “That ain’t a bad idea. Whaddya think, Miroku?”

“At least it’ll be warmer that way, even if the snow does catch us.” He stands and ties his hat to his head. “Well, friend- soonest begun is soonest done.”

They briefly discuss the best route to take and check once more to be sure they have all their gear, then InuYasha turns to Kagome.

“Try not to worry so much, ‘kay? I shouldn’t be gone more than a day, two at most.” Kagome looks toward the floor and nods. “I’ll be home soon, I promise.” He puts his arms around her and holds her for a moment, then kisses her cheek before nudging the neck of her clothing aside to give a kiss to the mate mark she bears on her left shoulder. He takes her hand, squeezes it and smiles, then joins Miroku. 

Sango joins Kagome at the door, watching as their husbands work out how InuYasha is going to carry Miroku and their supplies. Once they’ve figured it out, they’re gone in a hurry, Miroku promising them they’ll be home as quickly as possible.

“It’s a lesson that took me a long time to learn,” Sango says quietly, her hand on Kagome’s shoulder, “but you really have to trust InuYasha’s senses, even if we’re not with them to see his expertise in person.”

“I know.” She still looks on the verge of tears, but she smiles. “I guess I’m being silly. And he’s absolutely right- snow won’t stop him in the least!”

Sango leans closer, “I know it hurts to let him go, especially without you. That’s what love does to people.”

Kagome takes a deep breath. “Yes. That’s exactly what love does.” She rubs her arms. “Well, I guess I better get home-”

Sango shakes her head. “No way! It’s the first time we've been without those two and we’re going to spend the night together! It’ll be nice for us girls to catch up with one another. I’m sure we’ll have plenty to talk about!” Sango steers Kagome back into the house and urges her to sit down by the fire.

They drink tea and play with the children, sing songs and tell watered down stories about the journeys they’ve been on. The twins are absolutely fascinated and hang on Kagome’s every word. Even little Kichirou can’t seem to keep from toddling back to his auntie’s lap. They eat a hearty stew, clean up a little bit, and then it’s time for bed.

Kagome looks out the door to check the weather before lying down. “It was only flurries an hour ago,” she calls from the doorway. “It’s really coming down now!”

Sango covers the children up, making sure they’re asleep and warm. She smiles at her friend as she rises and pulls a small jug of sake and two cups from a shelf. “They’re fine, Kagome. Come on, let’s have a drink and  _ really _ talk!”

Kagome glances at the door and sighs, returning to the fire pit. “I suppose you’re right. Besides, it’s not like we could go after them now, anyway.” 

Sango hands her a cup of liquor and says, “How do you like being married?”

Kagome takes a sip, looking lost in memories for a moment. “You know, I was miserable those three years I was away. It took a really long time before I was able to really concentrate on my studies and get through school… But every day, I thought about everyone. After coming back here, I never thought I’d be so overjoyed to go without electricity and running water- stuff from my time that people can’t live without.” She looks at Sango. “I love InuYasha so much. Being married to him is a dream I can’t believe is really true sometimes.” She asks Sango the same question, and Sango feels her lips curl into a warm smile.

“I enjoy it more than I thought I would.”

They talk for hours, about Kagome’s life in the three years she was gone, about Sango’s modest wedding ceremony, about setting up a home and trading a warrior’s life for domesticity. They talk about Kohaku, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Kouga- and drink until there’s no more sake left in the bottle.

“Alright,” Sango says with a giggle. “We’ve talked about  _ everything _ \- except  _ one _ thing!” When she asks Kagome if she likes the act of love with her husband, her friend’s face reddens to an intensity that makes Sango think she could light her kitchen fire with just a look. She clutches her belly laughing as quietly as she can. At first Kagome seems reluctant to share the details of her private time with InuYasha, saying quickly that her intimate life is fine. Sango goads her to give her more details.

“Would it help if I went first?” Sango asks, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

“It’s not that,” Kagome sputters. “I’m just not sure that what we do is the same as what you do.”

“What do you mean?” She reaches for her kettle and begins to brew more tea.

Kagome groans and covers her face with her hands. “I mean, he’s  _ hanyou! _ I’ve never been with anyone else and I don’t know if it’s the same as being with a human!”

“Kagome, he’s human  _ sometimes! _ Surely you’ve made love on new moon nights!”

Sighing, Kagome finally gives up something that Sango can make sense of. “He’s… he’s like a dog when we do it.”

Sango nearly scatters the tea on the floor. “What, from behind?” Kagome nods. “If it makes you feel any better, sometimes Miroku does, too.”

“Really?” Kagome looks over Sango’s shoulder, then scoots closer. “Is he- Does he go fast or slow?” She covers her mouth as if she can’t believe she’d just asked such a question.

“He does whatever I ask him to! Sometimes I want slow, sometimes fast, and once or twice in a while, I like it as rough as he can give it.” Now Sango scoots closer. “But when we first started doing it, he was always slow and gentle, until I told him I wanted more. You know it hurts sometimes at first, of course.” Sango’s eyes go wide. “Wait- does he do anything else? Like before?”

Kagome laughs as if Sango has just declared grass is blue and the sky is green “Before?”

“Does he kiss and touch you before he goes in?”

Her confused expression is all Sango needs to see. “Okay, this is a very important conversation we’re having here. I want you to know I will  _ never _ share the details of this with my husband, but you need to know that there’s a whole enjoyable experience you haven’t had yet with InuYasha, and you’re going to have to make it happen.”

“What, take  _ him _ from behind?” she whispers in shock. A brief moment passes while their imaginations paint the absurdity of it in their minds and they both fall to pieces in drunken laughter.

“Gods, you mean you’ve never even been  _ on top of him? _ ”

Still laughing, Kagome cries, “I don’t know how to do that! Does it even feel good?”

Sango moves from the cushion she’s been sitting on and folds it in half before straddling it. “C’mon, you do it too!”

Kagome awkwardly follows her lead, looking unsure of this new posture she’s in. “Now what?”

Sango says nothing, simply demonstrates by rolling her hips against the pillow beneath her. Kagome imitates what she sees, continuing for a moment before realization blooms on her face.

“Oh,” she says simply.

“Now imagine it with InuYasha inside, his body under you, reacting to you, his hands touching places he couldn’t even see before.” Sango’s hands rest on her breasts, rubbing, circling and squeezing. “And he can kiss new places, too.”

A shudder wracks Kagome for a brief moment. “Just the thought sounds amazing.”

Sango stops grinding against the cushion and says, “If he still wants to do all the work and be dominant, you can lie on your back. He can still touch and kiss you all he wants!”

Kagome gives her a dazed look, then suddenly lies on her back. Her arms are straight at her sides and her legs are together. She looks more like a board than a seductress, Sango thinks.

“Geeze, do I have to show you everything?” she huffs teasingly. She crawls over to where her friend is stiffly lying and nudges her legs apart with her knee. “Open up!” Kagome’s arms and legs spread out and now Sango teases her for looking like a flying squirrel.

“Well, I don’t know what to do!”

“Okay, fine! You be InuYasha and I’ll show you how to hold him!”

Sango lies back, body relaxed. She places one foot flat on the floor with her knee bent at an angle, while the other leg lays on the floor. Her legs are open but welcoming, and she tells Kagome to lie on top of her.

“That’s lewd!” she shrieks in a whisper.

Sango hisses, “No it’s not! I’m showing you how to do something!”

With a sigh and a flushed face, Kagome crawls over her, even less sure of how to position herself than before. Sango grabs her butt and tugs her hips down forcefully so that they’re pressed together. “You have to kind of cradle him with your legs,” Sango instructs. “You can squeeze him with your thighs, or rub them against his skin- skin to skin contact is really important!”

“Okay,” Kagome mumbles, no doubt embarrassed. 

“And don’t be afraid to touch him, too!” Sango’s hand squeezes Kagome’s bottom and they both laugh, but then she follows the curve of her back, along her ribs and rests it on her shoulder. As she does this, her leg moves from lying on the floor to hooking around Kagome’s. “This’ll help anchor him so he can move better.” When she tells Kagome to thrust against her so she can see for herself, her friend is mortified.

“Sango, are you crazy? If someone were to walk in-”

“It’s the middle of the night! There’s a snow storm outside! Who is going to walk in?”

“Why do you want me to do that!?”

“Will you just trust me?”

Groaning, she reluctantly thrusts once against Sango’s body. Sango removes her leg and asks her to do it again so she can tell the difference. Kagome hurriedly informs her that she gets it now and tries to move off of her.

“Wait! Let me show you one more thing,” Sango cries, grabbing her by the sleeve. She guides her back into the position they were in. 

“Four more times and we can stop, I promise.”

“Why!?”

Sango wiggles her other leg, the one that is bolstered by her foot planted on the floor. “There’s a reason you put one foot down, I want to show you!”

“Four, and no more!” Kagome warns. “This is weird!”

“Don’t go too fast, just pay attention,” Sango requests. Carefully, Kagome thrusts once while Sango remains still. The next movement, Sango’s hips rise to meet Kagome’s and she blinks. 

“Changes the angle and he’ll smack right into that _ one place _ ,” Sango says with a grin. “And he’ll go deeper.”

Kagome pauses for a moment, then really slams against Sango for her last two turns, and Sango closes her eyes and bites back a gasp of surprise. Kagome scrambles away taking her tea and gulping it down.

As Sango sits up and straightens her clothing, Kagome asks, “Did I hit it? That spot?”

Nodding, Sango joins her friend back at the fire. “Yes. And now you also know how it is that women can be together.”

There’s a long silence between them. The fire crackles and the wind blows snow outside. After a time, Kagome looks up from her tea cup. “That was… uncomfortable, but very informative. Thank you.”

“We’re best friends, Kagome. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t share my knowledge of such a sensitive subject with you.”

Kagome’s cheeks redden once again, “He’s… InuYasha’s about this long,” she says, holding her hands a certain distance apart. She moves them a little closer saying he’s shorter on his human nights.

Sango says nothing, only holds her hands apart in the same way to illustrate Miroku’s length. Then she curls her fingers into a circle, her fingertips about an inch from touching. “He’s about that big around.”

Kagome makes the same gesture with her hand, larger than Sango’s depiction. She suddenly laughs. “I think we literally know everything about each other, now!”

“I think you’re right!” Sango pours the last of the tea into their cups before rinsing the kettle out. “I wonder if InuYasha and Miroku are having a similar conversation.” They giggle quietly and chat some more before crawling to bed.

In the morning, they’re awoken by the children and start the day with breakfast and sewing. Just before Sango lays the children down for a nap, Miroku and InuYasha come through the door, safe and sound. The children scurry to their father and Kagome rushes to her husband’s side.

“See? Nothin’ to worry about!” InuYasha says with a grin.

“Alright, you win this round,” Kagome responds before throwing her arms around him.

InuYasha reaches into the Fire Rat robe and pulls out a wrapped package. “I got you something,” he says as he places it in Kagome’s hand. Sango watches as Kagome tugs the fabric away to reveal a gold broach bearing the five petal flower crest of Nobunaga.

Kagome gasps. “It’s beautiful!”

InuYasha takes it from her for a moment and pins it to the collar of her yukata and nods. “Yep, but seein’ it on ya makes it look even prettier.”

Miroku finally moves the kids aside and embraces Sango, kissing her before asking if there was anything to eat. When she offers them some leftover rice from breakfast, InuYasha says he can hunt if they want meat and the children decide immediately that his suggestion is perfect.

After the meal is through and the children are napping, Kagome and InuYasha return home, leaving Sango and Miroku alone.

“It was kind of you to let her stay here,” Miroku says, sipping at sake he brought home from his trip. 

Sango chuckles to herself. “We had a good time. I learned a lot about her private life.”

Miroku grins smugly. “It took a bit of cajoling, but I learned quite a bit about it myself.”

“Did you give him some tips?” Sango asks, hopeful that her husband knew what she meant.

He nods, downing the last of his drink. “I could give you a demonstration if you’d like.”

A shiver races up Sango’s back- and it has nothing to do with the cold outside. “I’d love that.”

A few days later, after some of the snow melts away, Kagome and InuYasha come by for another visit. InuYasha and Miroku have plans to build an overhang over the front door, creating a porch. Kagome whispers in Sango’s ear that her help went to good use and she now feared both she and InuYasha were becoming more lecherous than Miroku could have ever been.

Sango smiles. “Is it easy to see now how _ I  _ became that way?”

The two friends giggle to themselves as the children play, leaving their husbands to wonder what’s so funny.


End file.
